Don't Hesitate To Hate
by LiesForTheLiars
Summary: When her mother is killed, she takes on the roll of a life time. She knows what she has to do. But what happens when innocents get in the way. John Cena, Randy Orton ECT. OC.
1. Background

**Title: Don't Hesitate To Hate.**

**Summary: When her mother is killed, she takes on the roll of a life time. She knows what she has to do. But what happens when innocents get in the way. John Cena, Randy Orton ECT. OC. **

**Chapter 1 A bit of background**

**_1975: Mob boss Sam Giancana is killed, while cooking sausage, in the basement of his Oak Park home after he becomes a liability to the Outfit. "The Don" calls Giancana the Godfather of Godfathers - The Most Powerful Mafioso in America. Started as a hit man for Capone. Rose to boss of the Chicago crime family. Friend of celebrities such as Frank Sinatra & Marilyn Monroe. Rigged the Chicago vote for John Kennedy in 1960._**

I read over the article again. I smiled, not at the fact that he was dead, but he had made me proud. He was my Grandfather and everything he did lived on through me. That's what he wanted. He wrote me a letter before I had been born; telling me that my Grandmother would not take his place and neither would my mother. Therefore it was down to me.

I had been given my Grandfather's nickname as a young child, "Momo," slang for Mooney which meant crazy.

Not many people knew that he had a wife, never mind a daughter and grand daughter. Why would they? We weren't important at the time. I wasn't even alive.

Grams, had died in 1990, fifteen years after his murder. She had been younger than him, drawn to him because of his character, his enigma. She had been a pretty petite blonde, a nurse at the time, Ellie he called her, meaning Nurse in Greek. She looked after him and his "friends" when they returned injured. My mother was born in 1965; she had lived ten years with her father, before he was taken down in her home. I came along when my mother turned twenty three. I never met my grandparents to what I can remember but I know they were something special.

I read over the letter he had given my Grandmother to give to me before he was killed. My mother, Angel, knew nothing of the box I hid under my bed in my apartment. I was sixteen when I had received the letter. Seems that Grams had had it held in the post office for quite some time. She knew the time would come when it would be needed. Two years later, and I knew every word on that piece of paper as if I was singing the words to my favourite song. It was part of me. He was part of me.

_**Dearest Grand Child,**_

_**I assume that you are reading this as the time came for me to leave you. I'm sorry I never got to meet you. But I know your Grand mother and Mother will care for you. I want you to know that I love and trust you, and in this letter I trust you with my livelihood. **_

**_Your Grandfather wasn't the best of people. I own up to that. I wasn't what you would call a typical grandparent; we didn't bake cookies or take walk through the park to sit on the benches. No. Me and Ellie were never like that. As you know your Grandmother isn't capable of taking on all that I have left, neither was your mother. I could tell. You, the person I have never met. I know you will have what it takes. You are stronger than all of us, you have more heart, and more passion. You know what to do. _**

_**I trust in you to do what you must. Trust your instinct, go with you heart. It will come natural to you. I trust in you. **_

_**With All The Love I Could Never Show You.**_

**_Salvatore Giancana _**

He was right. At eighteen I knew what I had to do. I delved down into the box, pulling out a black velvet bag. I opened it and pulled out its contents. Laying it on the floor next to me. A 22. Caliber handgun. It was said that he had been killed with this gun. Seven times in the head. I would go down like he did.

I stood up, pulling on my black jacket. I swept the blonde hair I had inherited from Grams, up into a pony tail. I looked at the gun. Thought for a moment and then tucked it into the back of my jeans. I kicked the box under the bed and grabbed my car keys from the bed side table. I walked calmly out to my car, a rare Orange 1969 Camaro Z28 with white racing stripes and black interior. It was my first love really. Getting in a heading out for work. I'd seen a lot of things in my life. From the first time the house was raided, to my mother's death. And now it was time for payback.

I am Bailey Giancana for God's sake.

* * *

**A/N: Okay tell me what you think. I actually dreamt this the other night which really scared me because I dreamt the name Sam Giancana then went on to google and there he was. Mob boss && all. Wow. Well anyway, review please. **

**Abz x**


	2. Stargazer

**Chapter 2**

Bailey swung her Orange 1969 Camaro Z28 into the parking space out the back of the club she worked at, Devil's Angels. She threw her bag over her shoulder and casually swung open the door.

"Hey Bee, you okay?" Alistair called from over the bar. He smiled and waved.

"Yeah, I'm good kid. I'm just going to get changed." Bailey quickly moved into the "changing rooms" that the club supplied them with. The guys were already waiting for her.

"Where have you been? We had to have a sound check without you." Jake scolded her after Mark left to get a drink.

"Sorry, I had some family stuff to deal with." Bailey said not bothering to wait till he left the room to change; she unzipped her black jacket and kicked off her skinny jeans.

"Oh."

"Pass me that will you." Bailey said motioning her hand towards the dress on the coat hanger hanging on the back of the door. He did as he was told. He watched her pulling the dress on over her once curvy thin hips. She was skin and bone to what she used to be. The death of her mother had really struck her. "Quit watching me." She whispered.

"Sorry." Jake stared at the floor for a moment. "I'm going to see if the guys are ready." He left his ex girlfriend without another word. They were still close and he still worried about her. But being in a band with her made it easier for him to keep an eye on her.

Mark sat at the drums, twirling the drumsticks with his fingers. "How is she?" He asked as Jake picked up his guitar.

"Pale. Quiet. Thin." Jake counted on his fingers as Rich walked onto the stage holding his bass in one hand and a beer in the other. "She's not herself guys."

"Quit talking about me!" Bailey yelled from the changing room door as she walked out. They all turned around to get a look at her outfit. She wore a gothic lace corset with a tutu pink and black skirt, over a pair of black knee length leather boots and a pair of fishnets. She had pulled her long blonde hair into high school girl bunches and gone all out on the black eye liner. "What ya'll think?" She smiled twirling. They all nodded in agreement, she looked stunning, and she always did when she dressed up for their performances, but she had a natural beauty that made her gorgeous lying on the sofa with a tub of ice cream in a pair of sweats.

"Alright guys, I'm opening the doors," Alistair yelled from the doors, "Go get some drinks, then in about ten minutes I'll beep you."

As the club filled out with its usual crowd, Bailey began to feel better. She was at home here. She wasn't Bailey with all the problems of the world on her shoulders; she was Bailey, the lead singer in that band that plays down town every Friday. And that's how she liked it. An unfamiliar crowd walked in, about twenty people or so. Bailey wasn't sure why they were here, must be tourists lost. Then she show the blonde girl that led the gang.

"ASHLEY!" Bailey screamed, running across the club and tackling the blonde punk to the floor. The skidded on the polished floor and landed at someone's feet.

"Woman get the hell off me!" Ashley giggled. A pair of arms pulled both girls to their feet. "Bailey meet everyone. Everyone meet, lead singer of Stargazer, Bailey Giancana." A muffled "Hi." Came from the crowd. Most of them walking away towards the bar. Bailey turned to face the person that had picked her up. He smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkled, maybe it was just the light.

"Hi, I'm John Cena." He shook her hand.

"Hi." Bailey mouthed as Ashley dragged her away to the changing rooms.

"Okay, there's a reason I'm here tonight." Ashley said taking a serious tone.

"Not to see your best friend then?" Bailey laughed. "Sorry, I'll be serious."

"Vince McMahon needs a bodyguard for one of his most prized wrestlers." Ashley explained.

"So? Hasn't he got enough money to rent the whole British army?"

"He's probably got enough to buy the British Army. But that's beside the point. He wants someone who knows what they're doing. He wants you."

"Why me?" Bailey asked, as her jaw hit the floor.

"Because he knew your Grandfather." Ashley explained. "I'm in town for a week. Come with me tomorrow and meet him." Bailey's pager beeped. Show time.

"Fine."

* * *

Ashley joined the rest of the group as Bailey and the rest of Stargazer walked out onto the stage. They got the welcome they always received. John leaned into Ashley. "So what do they do?" She hadn't given away any clues to where she was taking the gang tonight.

"They're a cover band. You see those boxes either side of the stage, they're donation boxes, they don't get paid by the club, so their fans set up donation boxes." Ashley finished just in time for the opening of their first song.

"Hey guys, we're going to do things a little differently tonight. I wanna sing my favourite song first, its Seventy Times Seven by Brand New." Bailey purred into the microphone. She took a step back then let the guys do what they do best.

_Back in school they never taught us what we needed to know,  
like how to deal with despair, or someone breaking your heart.  
For twelve years I've held it all together but a night like this is begging to pull me apart.  
I played it quiet, left you deep in conversation.  
I felt uncool and hung out around the kitchen.  
I remember I kept thinking that I know you never would,  
and now I know I want to kill you like only a best friend could.  
_

John watched her move around the stage. She danced around the guitarist who seemed comfortable with her

_  
Everyone's caught on to everything you do  
Everyone's caught on to. _

As if this happening wasn't enough I got to go  
and write a song just to remind myself how bad it sucked.  
Ignore the sun, the cover's over my head.  
I wrote a message on my pillow that says, "Jesse, stay asleep in bed."  
So don't apologize.

She paused then looked at the guitarist that she had been dancing with.

_I hope you choke and die.  
Search your cell for something with which to hang yourself.  
They say you need to pray if you want to go to heaven  
but they don't tell you what to say when your whole life has gone to hell. _

Everyone's caught on to everything you do  
Everyone's caught on to  
And everyone's caught on to everything you do (And I can't let you, let me down again.)  
Everyone's caught on to (And I can't let you, let me down again)

John smiled watching her take a drag of a cigarette handed to her from a girl in the front row.

_  
So, is that what you call a getaway?  
Tell me what you got away with.  
Cause I've seen more spine in jellyfish.  
I've seen more guts in eleven-year-old kids.  
Have another drink and drive yourself home.  
I hope there's ice on all the roads.  
And you can think of me when you forget your seatbelt,  
and again when your head goes through the windshield. _

And is that what you call tact?  
You're as subtle as a brick in the small of my back.  
So let's end this call, and end this conversation.  
and is that what you call a getaway?  
well tell me what you got away with.  
cause you left the frays from the ties you severed  
when you say best friends means friends forever

So, is that what you call a getaway?  
Well tell me what you got away with.  
Cause I've seen more spine in jellyfish.  
I've seen more guts in eleven-year-old kids.  
Have another drink and drive yourself home.  
I hope there's ice on all the roads.  
And you can think of me when you forget your seatbelt,  
and again when your head goes through the windshield.

Everyone's caught on to everything you do (And I can't let you, let me down again)  
Everyone's caught on to (And I can't let you, let me down again)  
And everyone's caught on to everything you do (And I can't let you, let me down again)  
Everyone's caught on to (And I can't let you, let me down again)

Bailey breathed off the last line and the crowd went wild. John watch her face light up at the crowd's reaction. She loved this, possibly as much as he loved wrestling.

Bailey flicked one of her bunches over her shoulder and cast her gaze over to Ashley, but behind Ashley sat something that took her breath away. He was gorgeous. But she couldn't let herself fall into that trap again.

Ashley watched the connection between the two, her mind going into overdrive. Only Ashley knew who needed to be taken care of. Not even the one that needed the bodyguard knew it. Yet.

**A/N: I've had a totally different twist for this story, but keeping to the main plot of the other one. Review please, I love to hear what you think, good or bad, xx Abbey.**


	3. Target Practice

**A/N: If I didn't already mention, th rosters are mixed in this, which includes ECW. Thanx dolls.**

**Chapter 3.**

"Remind me again why I'm here?" Bailey asked as she yawned for the fourth time on entering the building. It was ten in the morning and still way too early for her.

"Because the only way you pay your bills every month is those donation boxes, and that's hardly even enough. Plus this is a personal favour to Mr McMahon." Ashley explained she looked down at her watch. "Shit, we're late. Come on." She grabbed Bailey's hand and laced their fingers together as they ran down the corridor, narrowly missing random stage hands and wrestlers. Out of breath, both girls skidded to a standstill in front of a door, the sign at eyelevel read, "Vince McMahon." The butterflies in Bailey's stomach grew. Ashley knocked on the door and waited. From behind the door came a welcoming voice.

"Come in." Ashley opened the door, Bailey followed her in, "Take a seat ladies, we were waiting for you."

"Yeah sorry about that Vinnie." Ashley smiled sitting down on the sofa next to a few other girls. Vince motioned for Bailey to sit in the empty chair in front of him.

"Are you Bailey Angel Giancana?" Vince asked her as soon as her ass hit the seat.

"Yes."

"Is your grandfather Sam Giancana?"

"Yes." She flicked her hair nervously out of her eyes. Yes she was in a band but she wasn't used to people starring at her this much.

"Am I right in thinking that you have a 22 Caliber handgun in that bag?" Vince asked pointing at the black and white striped shoulder bag Bailey carried.

"What is this twenty freaking questions?" Bailey snapped. Vince smiled, that was the exact reaction he was looking for. Every other bodyguard he had interviewed had spent their time trying to suck up to him. But not this girl, she was born to be different. "And no there is not a gun in my bag." Bailey snapped flinging her bag onto the desk in front of Vince. "Check it if you don't believe me." She narrowed her eyes as Vince smirked.

"I believe you." He nodded.

"Look dude, I ain't gunna play games with you, and I damn sure hope you wont play them with me. Ashley said that you needed a body guard. Now I hauled ass to get here. So what is it that you're looking for? Because if it's someone to clean up after this lot," she waved a hand at the girls sitting around the room. "Then the job title should be personal assistant." Bailey leaned back in her chair and stared down the old man in front of her.

"I'm not going to play games with you Miss Giancana. Nor am I going to treat you like a personal assistant to these ladies." Vince said realising that she was more like her Grandfather than he had anticipated. "Miss Giancana, I could have asked anyone in the world to be sat in your seat right now, but I didn't. I asked you. And I did so for a reason." He paused making his point clear. "I know about your family past Miss Giancana. I know of your Grandfather. I know that his legacy skipped your mother and was handed down to you." Bailey nodded.

Bailey reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box. "You mind?" She asked, Vince shook his head approvingly. What did he care; his office had large open windows. Right now, for the first time in his life, Vince McMahon would be the one to do the sucking up. He would actually kiss her ass to get her on his team. Twenty pairs of eyes sat fixed on Bailey as she took a lighter from her pocket and lit up a cigarette. She took a long drag then smiled, satisfied.

"Here's the thing Miss Giancana. I have nineteen women in this room that are targets of violence, sexual harassment and abuse on a daily basis. These are the women that I wish for you to," he paused, "watch over, so to speak."

"Dude, you are aware that I am only one person, yeah?"

"Yes Miss Giancana I am aware of this. You will not be alone in this. There are two other girls that I have assigned to this job." Bailey raised her eyebrow. "I am aware that you know these girls and have worked alongside them before."

"I ain't a mind reader Mr McMahon. Names would help." Vince smiled at her attitude.

"Miss Aubrey Martin and Miss Nicole Pearce." Vince smiled as someone knocked on the door. "Come in, just on time." Two girls, around nineteen walked into the office.

"Dude it's cramped in here." The shorter of the two, with black hair stated.

"Shut up and sit down Nikki." Bailey rolled her eyes.

"I believe you girls have met before."

"Look, Vinnie, we don't need short sweet little introductions. We don't need briefing. This is what we do. And we've been doing in longer than this lot knew anything about wrestling." Aubrey smiled sweetly; a few of the girls rolled their eyes.

"Girls, I want you to go down to the ring and prove to these girls what you can do. Because they obviously don't believe that you can keep them safe." Vince said firmly. Some of the girls that sat around the room, mainly the new ones, they didn't understand how truly vulnerable they actually were. Aubrey, Bailey and Nikki pushed back there chairs and stood up. Vince stood with them. "Well then." The nineteen other girls stood up and all filed out of the office, towards the ring. The gang of twenty-two women heading for the ring attracted some male attention, as wrestlers joined them. They all got in the ring with the three girls whose job it would be to keep them out of harms way.

"If you're going to keep us safe then prove it." A busty brunette sneered. Aubrey walked up to her, standing mere millimetres from her face. She looked the brunette up and down.

"Name?" She demanded.

"Candice Michelle."

"Well, Candice. I'm not going to prove anything to you. And neither will Nikki or Bailey. If you think you'll be stronger on your own then you can leave." Aubrey smirked as the brunette slid out of the ring and walked up the ramp. Her bag swung loosely from her arm, she flipped out her cell phone. "Yo Candy!" Aubrey yelled as she reached the top of the ramp, Candice spun around only in time to see Nikki and Bailey reach behind their backs then flick their wrists to aim two guns at her. Two shots were fired. One took out the ultra thin cell phone she held in her hand, the other ripped the bag from her arm. Candice screamed in shock. "And that, ladies, is what we call target practice." Aubrey smiled.

**

* * *

A/N: review please, i love hearing what you think xx**


	4. Jackass

**A/N: Btw in this Lita hasn't left. **

**Chapter 4**

The three girls walked back up the ramp, after Nicole and Bailey had shot at Candice, the other girls hadn't dared to question their ability to keep them safe. Vince and the other divas had long since left them to prepare for the show.

"It's been awhile." Nikki smiled.

"Yeah well, if your crazy ass hadn't gone on that mission in Europe without us, it wouldn't have been." Nikki stuck out her tongue at Bailey's comment. Aubrey had gone into a distant state, she stared straight ahead.

"Bree?" Nikki waved her hand in front of Aubrey's face. "Helllloooo, Planet Nikki calling Plant Skank? Can you hear us?"

"Uh guys." Bree stuttered out, she pointed off down the corridor. Stood there were five men, ready to go out to the ring to practise. Bree just stood watching one of them. Bailey and Nikki managed to finally move Bree. Just not in a way Bree thought she'd be moving. Bailey hooked her arms under Bree's while Nikki grabbed her legs.

"Right then, let's go." Bailey laughed as she passed the men, each one of them turning to watch the girls walk by, Bree kicked and screamed while tears of laughter ran down her face. A mess of red hair popped out of a door up ahead, it ushered the three girls in. Nikki followed forcing Bailey and Bree to be dragged in after her. The girls stood in a locker room, big enough for ten women. Nikki and Bailey stood looking around at every face there. Bree saw the view tilted on the side.

"Can I be put down now, please?" Bree asked, looking up at Bailey.

"Yeah sure." Nikki dropped her legs while Bailey dropped her arms, causing Bree to fall in a heap on the floor.

"Thank you." She mumbled, rubbing her head.

"Hi, I'm Amy." The red head that had beckoned them into the room stuck out her hand. Nikki smiled.

"We don't do handshakes." Nikki looked Amy's hand as if it were going to give her some sort of nasty disease.

"Oh, well…" Amy started visibly baffled.

"What Nikki means is that, we aren't here to be treated like outcasts or anything higher or lower than yourselves, we need you to trust us like friends first." Bailey explained. "So, here goes." Bailey cleared her throat, "I'm Bailey Giancana, I'm eighteen years old, and you may think that because I'm younger than you, that you can push me around, but believe me that will be your biggest mistake. I am the only granddaughter of Salvatore Giancana, so naturally it is in my blood in me in this sort of business. I was trained to be a wrestler by Dory Funk after he saw me in a bar fight, in which I caused a girl to get 27 stitches." Bailey bowed, making the girls in the room feel more comfortable; they all let out a sigh of relief as Bailey dropped herself down onto the sofa.

"Fine then, I'm Aubrey Martin. Like Bailey, I'm eighteen. I'm trained in martial arts and can break your arm more times in a minute than you could attempt to in an hour. I've been working with hand guns since I was ten years old; I grew up on a ranch in Texas, hence the accent that will kick in if you get me really mad. Plus I love cookies, so feel free to show me where the cafeteria is." Aubrey sat down next to Bailey, leaving Nikki standing on her own. All eyes fixed on the dark haired punk in the middle of the room.

"Well punks I don't particularly care what you think about me. I don't care what you say, but," Nikki paused taking a deep breath. "I'm eighteen, I skateboard, and I first met Bailey in a tattoo parlour in New York and Bree later that night. I don't have any family left, so to me these girls are my family. You hurt them and I'll snap your neck like a toothpick."

* * *

Bree sat on a stack of crates outside the Diva's locker room while they all got dressed for the show ahead of them. Apparently there was to be some sort of diva battle royal later on in the night, with every diva from each brand making an appearance.

"Wooooo!" Nikki yelled in excitement as her and Bailey skated past each other on the skateboards Nikki had in her car. They disappeared around the opposite ends of the hallway, moments later reappearing. They carried on up and down the hallway until Bailey didn't return.

"Bailz?" Nikki skated around the corner to find Bailey flat on her face. She groaned a bit before getting herself up to her feet. Across from Bailey another body groaned and attempted to heave itself to its feet. Nikki stood back to watch the two stand up and face each other.

"Don't you not look where you're going!?" Bailey burst out, yelled in his face.

"I… I… You were the one not looking!" He yelled back after getting over the shock of such a strong voice coming from such a small girl. "Anyway who the hell let you in here?" He continued. "Did you pay off some security guard?"

"Hell no! I **am** the fucking security guard!" Bailey yelled getting back on her board and skating back to Bree. She slumped down on the floor; suddenly she had no urge to skate. Nikki skated round after her seconds later and sat next to Bailey to hear her whisper, "Stupid jackass. Who does he think he is?" to herself.

Bree leaned into Nikki. "What was that all about?"

"I dunno, but I think Bailey just met her match." Nikki grinned like a Cheshire cat.

A/N: Reviews please


	5. Easy As Lovers Go

**Chapter 5**

He mumbled angrily to himself as he headed to the locker room, sure he'd won his match, but he had been stupid to think that he wouldn't be jumped. He walked into the locker room and slammed the door. Every occupant stopped what they were doing to look up in his direction. "What!?" He snapped, they all avoided his icy cold stare, which was becoming more common with him. Everyone knew he had been left at the altar by the woman he loved, but no one dared to mention it.

He sulked moodily across the room, throwing himself down on the bench next to his bag. He took out his cell phone and turned it on, he hoped it would beep, tell him he had a message, and tell him she was safe. Did he really care? No, he told himself, she had left him without a reason, an explanation, even a phone call; it was her loss, right? That's what his friends had told him, the ones he still had left. He had driven all the others away. They were used to him being hyper and happy, constantly, only his true friends knew of his darker moods. Slowly the locker room emptied out until he was the only one left. He lay down on the sofa and turned on his iPod. He tried to clear his mind, but couldn't get the image of the small blonde with the temper out of his head. She looked as if she would have pounced on him if she hadn't been so tired. But there was something so familiar about her face. They way she walked. Her voice.

Desperately he tried to place the blonde. With no luck he opened his eyes to find his older brother staring at him. He looked as if he was going to yell at him, or lecture him. But when he saw the intense confusion flicker through his younger brother's eyes, he decided that a lecture wouldn't be the best thing for him. "Bar?" He asked.

Without answering he got off the sofa, picked up his bag and followed his brother out to the car.

**--Meanwhile--**

"God, what a bastard." Bailey was still muttering under her breath about the man that had run into her hours before hand. They had the night off. Well, technically they had the night off, but some of the divas had asked them to join them on a night out. Bailey had declined knowing that she had promised the boys she would sing with them for a friend's wedding they had been booked for. Not you're normal wedding party happened at the city's best kept secret, but these people weren't just anyone. Bailey hugged Bree and Nikki on her way out to her car. She climbed in, and for a moment she just sat in silence. Today had been a long day; she tried desperately to clear her head. Her cell phone beeped. "Hello?" She answered warily.

"Hi, are you coming down or what?" Jake's voice filled her car, as she switched her cell to loudspeaker and laid it down on the seat beside her. She could hear Mark in the background hitting his drumsticks off anything he could lay his hands on.

"I'm on my way." Bailey replied, now racing through traffic to reach the club.

"Right, well hurry up." Jake paused before he hung up, leaving Bailey to her own silent thoughts. She swung her Camaro Z28 into the closest parking space, grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and ran off into the bar.

It was jam packed as usual so Bailey had to squeeze through the crowd with her head down. She got close enough to her door and ran inside, dumping her bag on the ground by her feet. "Hi." Jake and the others looked up at her.

"Get changed. Get out." Jake ordered before brushing past her and out the door. She looked up at the others.

"Something I said?"

"No, he's just being a dick. He found out that you have a new job, but it wasn't you that told him, then he tried calling you but you wouldn't answer. He just got worried." Mark explained. "You've got ten minutes." Bailey smiled.

"That's six more than I need."

* * *

Bailey kept her word, less than four minutes later she was ready. She wore a pair of black flared cut trousers with white pinstripes, a white tank top with a black skull tie and a black baker boy hat over her blonde hair that she had pulled back into low bunches. She followed the boys out onto the stage and as the lights dimmed she took a deep breath. At that moment the man that had run into her earlier walked in with his older brother, they headed straight for the bar.

_She said "I've gotta be honest,  
you're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."  
And I said "you must be mistaken,  
cause I'm not fooling...this feeling is real"  
she said...she said "you gotta be crazy,  
What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?  
"No, you've got wits, you've got looks,  
you've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."  
_

As they sat down at on the barstools, her voice caught his attention. "I know her." He turned.  
_  
All wrong.  
All wrong.  
but you got me... _

I'll be true, I'll be useful...  
I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.  
And I'll belong to you...  
if you'll just let me through.  
This is easy as lovers go,  
so don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?

And I said "I've gotta be honest  
I've been waiting for you all my life."  
For so long i thought i was asylum bound,  
but just seeing you makes me think twice.  
And being with you here makes me sane,  
I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.  
You've got wits...you've got looks,  
you've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?

Tonight.  
Tonight.  
but you've got me...

I'll be true, I'll be useful...  
I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.  
And I'll belong to you...  
if you'll just let me through.  
This is easy as lovers go,  
so don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?  
this is easy as lovers go,  
so don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?

He watched her, every movement, flick of the hair and smile. When she finished, she walked off stage to get a stiff drink from the bar. He decided to make an appearance, and possibly an apology. He lay a soft hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly.

"You!" She scowled.

**A/N: Any guesses on our mystery man here? Review please **


	6. Interupted

**A/N: Hi Dee Hoe. Reviews would be nice –smiles- special thanks to Laura, Bree, Nikki, Lil'MissCena and ChangGangQueen4Life.**

**Chapter 6.**

"You!" She scowled. "What the hell are you doing here? You gunna push me around again? Huh? You gunna try and prove that you're better than me?" She flicked her hair back over her shoulder as her hand curled into a fist. "Or are you here to find out whether or not I'm a worthy candidate?" She raised her eyebrows and awaited his answer.

"Actually I..." He grabbed the fist that had swung for his face; he pulled her close to him and captured her lips with his own. Bailey pulled back in shock. "As I was saying –", He hadn't been lucky the second time around as her fist made contact with his cheek. He stood, slightly shaken, watching her walk back up towards the stage muttering to herself, he smirked, returning to his brother.

"Did you just? Did she?" His brother stumbled over his words, unable to grasp what he had just watched.

"Yes. Yes I did." He smiled as she picked up her microphone and began to sing as the lights dimmer once more.

**

* * *

**

For the rest of the night he kept his distance from her. He watched her dance around the stage, talk to fans and then he watched her disappear into a back room.

A few minutes Bailey stepped back out, but in a different outfit. She was completely dressed in black and her hair was pulled back into a bun that she hid under the baker boy hat she had worn on stage. He wouldn't have recognized her if she hadn't of looked up and scanned the whole room, in which he caught her eye. Soon afterwards she made her way through the crowd and out of the front door.

"I'm just, er, going to the bathroom." He made his excuse and left his party. He wandered through the crowd until he reached the door, he took a deep breath as if he were about to jump into an icy pool and walked out.

Icy would be an understatement as the bitter air whipped around his muscular body. He shivered slightly as he peered through the shadows in search of the girl whose name he was yet to know. He saw her turn quickly around a corner so he followed, passing girls lying on the floor too drunk to even think, yelling out obscene statements that hardly passed for English.

She was quick all right, as she broke out into a sprint further up the road. He slowed down and stayed in the shadows as she stopped running and leant against a wall. From where he was standing he could hear voices around the corner, approaching them, his eyes darted from the girl to the people, both men, the tallest, about six foot four with jet black hair walked down the same street that Bailey was hiding on, while the shorter of the pair said his goodbyes and left in the opposite direction. Bailey waited in the shadows until what she deemed was safe. She stepped out behind the man, immediately his feet glued to the floor and he smiled.

"Let me guess." He chuckled. "Your big bad boss sent you to kick me to the gutter. Mess me up a bit before he can be bothered to come finish me off himself?" The man spun around.

"Wrong." Bailey uttered. Her voice sounded deeper than he knew, as he watched her from the shadows. Her eyes darkened as she grinded her teeth.

"Really? Well then we're both men, so let's sort this out like men." The man brought his fists up to chest height, readying himself for a fight. Bailey laughed at his comments and smiled sweetly as if she could never hurt a fly.

"Wrong again." She flicked her hat to the ground to let her long blonde hair fall past her shoulders

"You have got to be shitting me!" The man laughed, lowering his fists. Bailey leant in towards him, smiling still.

"I shit you not." She smirked as he fell to his knees. She pulled the blade back out of his chest and positioned it back in its holder. She leant over his bleeding form on the ground. "Oh, and by the way. **I am **the 'big, bad boss' so don't ever underestimate me again. Bitch." She kicked at his body a few times for good measure before walking slowly down the street. She stopped.

**Bailey POV. **

I felt the gun being pushed up against my temple. This was not good. "Bailey Giancana, well haven't you grown up quickly." He walked around me surveying me as he went. He pushed my head to the side, causing my neck to crack slightly. Plan B slowly kicked into action.

"Ahh, Duncan. How you been?" I smirked as he flung me to the wall; blood trickled down my neck from where my head made contact with the brick wall. "I'll send you the bill for the dry cleaning shall I?" I told myself to stay calm, make him think he's got me right where he wants me.

I licked my lips and glanced up to him, he lowered his head, falling for it hook, line and sinker.

And that's when I saw him, the guy that had barged into me; the one that had been in the club, he was running across the street straight for us. Duncan must have followed my line of sight, moments later there was only the echoes of gun shots ringing in the air. Duncan had turned too quickly making his hit off target. As the mystery man fell Duncan spun back to me hoping that I was still in the position he had left me in.

No such luck. I dropped down taking out his legs, jumping back to my feet I pulled out my grandfather's gun and aimed it at his head. He gulped and looked back up at me. "You know I never stopped loving you." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry." My eyes blurred with the tears that I held back. I closed my eyes hoping that I could be somewhere else, anywhere, but that would never be reality. I turned away so I could only hear the gunshot tear through Duncan's body, as a tear fell from my eye. Quickly composing myself, I began on the task in hand.

**End of Bailey POV.**

Bailey walked up to the man she could only assume was trying to save her. He wasn't moving, she couldn't even tell if he was breathing. She gently kicked his side a few times; he gave out a small moan.

"Oh get over yourself." Bailey shook her head as she stooped down to bring the man to his feet. He had been shot in the left leg, so Bailey took to his left side to help him walk. They moved in silence until Bailey realised that it was quite a walk to her car and catching a bus at this time of night with the injury that he had was result in more than just a few old ladies staring. She pulled her sleek cell phone out of the pocket of her black pants. "Ashley? I need your help. Get my car from the club and meet me at the park." Bailey flipped her phone and stuffed it back into her pocket as she looked down the nearest street to see the park gates. She dragged her wounded man down the street and dropped him down onto the bench. "You owe me big time." She scowled. "I could have just left you for dead. I should have done." Bailey took a seat on top of the wall by the bench and waited. She watched the blood from his leg seep through his pants. She rolled her eyes and jumped off her wall. Ripping off the bottom of her tank top she wrapped it tightly around his leg to help stop the blood loss.

"Thanks." He muttered half-conscious.

"Don't bother." Bailey sighed as the headlights of her car blinded her slightly. The engine stopped as Ashley jumped out.

"Oh god." The blonde punk gasped.

"What?" Bailey asked as she dragged him into her car being careful of his leg. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah." Ashley gulped. "It's Jeff Hardy." Both girls stood back to look at the passed out, multicoloured man in the passenger seat of the car.

"Oh shit."

**A/N: Reviews please? Thank yoo. I'll update when I get five reviews.**


	7. Roadtrip

**A/N: Just a filler chapter basically. Review please.**

**Chapter 7.**

Jeff woke up lying down on a comfy bed in a dark room, the only light came through the open door a few meters from the foot of the bed. He clambered out, stupidly putting his left foot down; he stumbled back onto the bed when a stabbing pain shot through his leg. Only then did he remember what had happened the night before.

"What the hell are you doing?" The short blonde raced into the room pushing him back down onto the bed upon hearing him curse at himself. "You should be resting." She whispered. She fussed over him for awhile before he caught her eye.

"What's your name?" Jeff asked softly, _she's pretty_, he thought to himself.

"Bailey." She answered trying to busy herself by folding his pants.

"Who took my pants off?" Jeff asked confused.

"Me." Bailey whispered. "Your leg was bleeding quite heavily, so I washed them for you. You want some coffee?" She asked, Jeff noticed that she was trying to leave the room without anymore conversation, so he let her leave.

"Yes please." As Bailey busied herself in the kitchen of her open plan apartment, the front door bust open and Nikki and Bree fell through onto the floor.

"I told you not to push it!" Bree scowled getting to her feet. "But did you listen? No!"

"Morning Bailey." Nikki smiled as she sat down on the breakfast bar stool.

"Morning Nikz." Bailey stifled a laugh.

"Is anyone listening to me?" Bree demanded with her hands on her hips.

"No." Bailey and Nikki answered in unison.

"Anyway, Ashley came back to the bar last night and told us that you had some extra _help_ on that mission of yours last night." Bree smiled taking a mug out of the cupboard and poured some freshly made coffee into it.

"Yeah well he nearly got his ass killed." Bailey scoffed.

"Who is he?" Nikki said while digging out several different boxes of cereal and mixing them all in one bowl.

"You want milk with that?" Bailey asked, passing the milk carton to Bree who threw it at Nikki. "Go have a look." Nikki wandered down the hall to Bailey's bedroom, a few minutes passed and she had yet to return. Bailey and Bree looked at each suspiciously before walking after Nikki. Nikki stood, mouth open, staring at Jeff. Bailey looked over to him, he most have dozed off again because he was softly murmuring in his sleep.

"He's so pretty." Nikki whispered.

"I know." Bailey felt herself smile. Bree and Nikki stared at her. They walked back into the kitchen leaving Bailey, resting against the door frame, watching over Jeff.

"You think she likes him?" Bree whispered.

"You really are a few sandwiches short of a picnic aren't you?" Nikki laughed. "Of course she likes him, you fool."

**

* * *

**

Jeff woke up to find Bailey sitting on the floor by the bed. She had her back to the wall and her head down. "Bailey?" She didn't move. "Bailey!" Jeff said a little bit louder. Her head snapped up. Her eyes wide. The coffee mug beside her gave him the impression that she hadn't been asleep long.

"Yeah? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Bailey said getting to her feet. They had spent the rest of the previous day in that room. Bailey had questioned him about how he got into wrestling. He had questioned her on why she had been in that alleyway. They both answered honestly but never went any deeper. Today they would have to get on a plane and travel to the next city with the rest of the roster.

"I don't want to go on the plane." Jeff pouted, using his puppy dog eyes face, Bailey melted.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Bailey asked smiling, sitting down on the bed next to him. "Fly you there on my back?"

"Drive with me?" He suggested. His face lit up as if the idea had only just struck him. Truthfully he hadn't been able to sleep most of the night and had planned a way to get her alone for the longest amount of time possible.

"Are you sure?" The next arena was a good six hour drive away. Bailey didn't think she would ever be able to find some one other than Nikki and Bree that would want to spend that much time with her.

"Yeah, I wouldn't ask otherwise, would I?" Jeff laughed; he swung his legs out of the bed and attempted to stand alone. He winced slightly as he transferred his weight to his left leg, but soon got used to it as he walked to the other side of the room and back.

"Ok then." Bailey smiled, unable to move the grin from her face, she let it show. "But we'll have to get ready now if we want to get there the same time as everyone else." She got up and opened her wardrobe; she paused before pulling a suitcase out from under her bed and opening it up on top of the bed. Bailey began randomly picking out clothes and throwing them into the suitcase until she was satisfied that it was full enough. She zipped it closed and then plonked it down on the floor beside her. She looked up at Jeff and smiled. "Ready."

Jeff could only laugh. Six hours alone in a car with this girl was going to be fun.

**A/N: Yeah.. so th next chapter will be them in th car. 5 reviews and I update me dears xox**


	8. So Kiss Me

**Chapter 8. **

Bailey sat in the driver's seat a black baker boy hat pulled down over her blonde hair, Jeff sat next to her popping skittles into his mouth and watching the cars around them.

"We've been stuck in this traffic jam for an hour and a half now." Bailey narrowed her eyes towards Jeff.

"Hey don't look at me like that." Jeff sat up. "I told you that we should have waited a little bit longer. But nooo, you wanted to do it your way."

"You sound like Bree."

"Who?" Jeff continued popping skittles into his mouth until the bag was empty; he then tipped the bag upside down just to check and see if he had actually run out of skittles. As if it were lying to him.

"Never mind." Bailey's face held a deep look of concentration as she swerved in and out of the cars towards a Wal-Mart. Jeff held on to the side of his chair, dropping the empty skittles bag to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing woman?! Are you trying to kill me!"

"Well you are out of skittles aren't you?" Bailey smiled looking at the small collection of empty skittles bags on the floor. Bailey parked the car and got out. A group of teenage boys stood staring at Bailey's car then at her then back at the car.

"How you doing?" One walked up to her, he must have been about fifteen.

"A) Not in a million years, B) get a hair cut." Bailey smiled sweetly. "Touch my car and die." Bailey walked away, just as Jeff was about to follow her, he turned to the boy Bailey had just rejected.

"Oh and C) she's mine." Jeff smiled before following Bailey into the shop.

"I heard that!" Bailey slapped Jeff's arm as he caught up with her.

"Well you're as good as mine." Jeff smiled innocently.

"And how did you figure that one out bright spark?" Bailey folded her arms as they made they're way through the shop to the sweet aisle. Jeff stopped at the top of the aisle as Bailey continued to wander down it.

"Well I **have** seen you naked." He yelled down the aisle after her. Bailey turned slowly to glare at him. Along with a few disgusted mothers whose children were none the wiser. Bailey walked up to a grinning Jeff and was about to slap him when she changed her mind.

"Wait. When did you see me naked?" Bailey narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going to wait in the car now." Jeff ran off to the car, throwing the bag of skittles at her.

Bailey shook her head & paid for the sweets before heading out to join Jeff. He was sat on the bonnet of her car.

"Get the hell off my car rainbow boy!" Bailey yelled causing Jeff to jump slightly.

"Make me." He yelled back smiling.

**

* * *

**

Jeff sulked in the passenger seat of the car, rubbing the now red patch on the back on his head where Bailey had hit him for sitting on her car. "Please." He begged again.

"No." Bailey answered for the forty-third time.

"PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSE!" Jeff pouted. "With cherries on top."

"I don't like cherries." Bailey rolled her eyes. She relaxed slightly as she slowed down the car, bringing them to another traffic jam. It would only take a few minutes to clear but it was starting to annoy her now. "Why do you want to drive my car anyway?" Bailey snapped, she was starting to get tired now.

"Bailey!" Jeff yelled making her snap her head in his direction.

"What do you want now?!"

"This." Looking her straight in the eye, Jeff placed his hand on her cheek, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her softly. Bailey pulled back slightly. "Please?" Jeff smiled.

**A/N: I kno it's short. Sorry but I'm going to see Laura. Reviews please **


	9. Powerless

**Chapter 9.**

Bailey sat in her hotel room, waiting. She wasn't sure who or what she was waiting for. But she knew that she had to think fast. Every noise made her jump; every movement made her tense every muscle in her body. She was doing this to protect the others, she told herself. This was what she did on a daily basis, so why was she so scared.

She didn't know who or what she was up against. She had ordered all the divas to stay with Nikki and Bree, who were all ready to come with her. She told them she would do this alone but they probably wouldn't listen.

Someone had sent letters to Maria. Told her what they wanted to do to her; told her that she was the sacrifice that would be needed for them to have eternal youth. Maria had taken the letters straight to Bailey. This person had promised that she would be collected by nightfall from her hotel room. So that's where Bailey sat in the dark. Gun hidden in her back pocket, knives lined her legs. Whoever this was, they weren't leaving this place alive.

A small movement on the fire escape made Bailey jump. There was a person by the window, staring at her. Just staring. Whoever it was, it was clearly male. Bailey beckoned him to her. Begging him to open the window. She watched from the bed where she sat as he clambered through the window. She assessed him in seconds. Around five foot eleven, two hundred pounds. Once balanced, he turned to her and smiled sickly. "Turn the light on." He growled. Bailey did as she was told and watched his jaw hit the floor.

"Surprise." Bailey smiled, taking the gun out from behind her and aiming it at the intruder. Just as quickly, he dived at Bailey, trying to knock her to the floor. She managed to slip out of the way, just in time. She watched him land on the floor. Quickly she flung knives out of their holders and pinned his clothes to the floor. He wasn't going anywhere on her watch.

"Bitch!" He screamed at her.

"Ohh, I'm sorry. Did you think you could attempt murder on one of the divas while I was on watch?" She sniggered. "Don't be so fucking stupid." Bailey watched at the blood hit the walls. "And mother thought I was going to be a girly girl." She sighed.

It didn't take long for Bailey to clean up. She shut the door behind her and began the journey back to her room. She pulled out her cell phone and called Vince. "Hey, yeah, it's taken care of. No one's hurt. Well, except from him." She rolled her eyes, guys always wanted to know all the details. "Yeah, I'll see you in the morning Vince. G'night."

"Do you always come back from work covered in blood?" Whispered a soft voice in her ear. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She spun around, gun pressed against his ribs. He lifted his hands in mock surrender.

"Don't scare me like that." Bailey whispered. "Good night, Mr Hardy." She cleared her throat and turned to open her hotel room door. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She whispered to herself, in the corner of her eye she saw Jeff lean against the wall beside her.

"Lost your key?" He smirked.

"I must have left it in Maria's room." Bailey sighed; she was mad at the thought of having to trail back to Maria's room. She wasn't what you would call fond of returning to the scene. Jeff reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I don't want you going back there." He said not breaking his stare.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Sleep out here?" Bailey snapped, he could be so stupid sometimes.

"No. You can bunk with me. At least then I'll know that you're safe."

"Fine. But can we go now. I don't like being seen in my work gear." Bailey felt Jeff's gaze wander down her body, surveying the clothes she was wearing. There wasn't much difference in her work gear to her normal clothes, everything was just tighter. The pants she wore looked as if someone had painted her legs with black leather, the camisole top she wore showed off her toned navel as well as complimented her chest. Jeff snapped out of his thoughts to see Bailey glaring at him, arms folded over her chest. "Now please." Without a word Jeff walked to the door at the end of the corridor, took out a card and opened the door, letting Bailey walk in first. Jeff threw the door key on the table and watched as Bailey silently scanned all the rooms.

"The only person in here that could kill you is you." Jeff stated as Bailey came back into the room he was stood in.

"Fuck you." She glared at him.

"When did you turn nasty?" Jeff asked, a fake look of hurt washed over his face.

"The second someone I didn't want kissed me." She snapped, getting in Jeff's face.

"Oh get over yourself." He backed her against the wall, and whispered. "You wanted it just as much as I did." He lowered his head to bite at her neck. A small moan escaped her lips. "Told you so." He smirked against her neck. She pushed him back.

"Don't even think about it." Bailey yelled as she stormed into the bedroom. Jeff followed silently. She stood in the middle of the bedroom pulling at her top. She pulled it over her head and let it fall to the floor; she pulled open the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out a shirt. She laid it on the bed and began to pull at her pants.

"I'll get them." Jeff whispered, behind her once more. He reached around and unzipped her pants, pulling them down to her ankles.

"I'm not a child." Bailey protested, yet she kicked her pants off her ankles anyway. She shivered as his hands trailed down her back, slowly teasing.

"So, Bailey, what's it like?" You know the feeling of killing someone?" She felt his fingers trace the tattoos that covered her back, as if he was painting them on. Dragons, star, pin-ups and harajuku girls decorated her skin.

"It's kinda like sex." Bailey whispered back, her eyes shut and breathing shallow, "You find your target, make them vulnerable, do your thing, and then go home."

"Do you like that?" He whispered from in between her shoulder blades. "Having that control over someone's life?" It suddenly occurred to her, standing there in the middle of Jeff's hotel room that she had made herself vulnerable, and that this was not the same Jeff Hardy that had kissed her in her car. No, this Jeff Hardy was everything she wanted. She wanted to be vulnerable and powerless for a change.

Jeff's hand slid up Bailey's back and tugged on her bra clasp, watching the black lace garment fall to the floor he smiled to himself, very much like a child who had found the secret candy drawer. It hadn't taken him long to figure out what he had to do to get with Bailey. She made it obvious that she didn't like nice boys. "Do you trust me?" He asked, hands creeping around her waist.

"Completely." She whispered in reply.

"Good." Bailey opened her eyes as she felt Jeff's hands drop off her. She turned to see him walking out of the room, she scowled. There was no chance in hell he was going to tease her like that and then just walk away. She stormed after him, meeting him at the door.

"Where'd you think –" Jeff cut her off, pushing her against the wall and kissing her roughly. He tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth causing her to groan softly. He picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. She ripped at his shirt, pulling it off over his head. He kept his hands on her hips with a firm hold, trailing butterfly kisses along her collar bone. She pulled the band out of his hair and ran her fingers through it, blonde curls tangled with her fingers.

A knock at the door beside them interrupted their new game. "What?" Jeff growled as he let Bailey stand on her own.

"Is Bailey there?" A man's voice called. Bailey ran into the bedroom, returning seconds later, gun in hand and one of Jeff's shirts wrapped around her.

"I'm here." She answered the door slowly, ready to attack.

**John Cena POV**

_I watched as Bailey opened the door, she stood in front of me wearing what was obviously Jeff's shirt from this morning's meetings and a pair of black lace panties. She looked stunning; her hair curled around her face and messed at the back._

"_You left this in Maria's room. We found it when we went to get her stuff." I handed her the room key. "Vince sent me." I paused as she glared at me what I thought was with suspicion, her eyes snapped shut and she murmured something only audible to whoever was behind the door. "Bailey? Am I interrupting something?" I asked, her head shot up, her eyes focused on me. A topless Jeff appeared behind her, I smirked, so that's where she got the shirt, he growled in my direction and pulled her back into the room._

"_Yes you are." He snapped, slamming the door close._

**End of John Cena POV**

"Now back to where we were." Jeff smirked as he watched Bailey's hips sway as she walked towards the bathroom. He followed impatiently; he watched her as she stripped out of her remaining clothes and climbed into the shower cubicle. He pulled off his cargo shorts and climbed in behind her. Jeff spun Bailey around to face him, pushing her against the wall, she gasped as her back hit the cold tiles. Soon she settled into a smile as he went to work.

For now she was powerless, something she hadn't been in years. She smiled as she dug her nails into his back and warned herself not to let him go.

**A/N: Jesus it's been a long time since I last updated. Apologises to anyone who actually waited for this update, I've had a hard past few months, I'm trying to sort my life out but I wrote this last night and found that I haven't been at peace with myself in months until I wrote this. It put a smile on my face; I hope it does with you too. Review please.**


	10. Avoiding You

10.

It wasn't until she moved and the sun hit her eyes that Bailey woke up. She cuddled down into the blankets of her bed, pulling the covers over her head, she groaned. Remembering what had happened the night before, an arm snaked around her shoulders, and who ever it belonged to placed gentle butterfly kisses along her shoulder.

"Morning." Jeff whispered in her ear causing her to shiver, _Yeah, that's great, why can't he do what he normally does and sleep in till its dark again, no, no, he has to wake up early today, _Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, morning." Pulling the sheets from the bed and wrapping them around herself, Bailey stood up. She looked back at Jeff; his face was a mixture of confusion and disappointment. "I, err, I have to met Ashley and the girls for breakfast."

"Oh." Jeff lay back down, "Well, I'll see you at the meeting then."

* * *

Bailey sat in the arena canteen, head on the table with a cup of coffee in her hand. It had only been two hours since she left Jeff's bed, but she couldn't even stay in the same hotel as him. She tensed up as she heard footsteps approaching, her fist clenched on the table, she resisted the urge to throw her coffee over the person that was about to disturb her. It wasn't like she was alone in the canteen, Nikki, Bree, Ashley and all the divas were sat on the opposite side of the room, terrified of breathing too loudly in case they increased the bad mood in she was already in.

"Well, what's different here?" His voice made her smile.

"Nothing's different." She whispered in reply.

"Bailey, I know you, you seem to forget that a lot but I know you, and I know that when you are freaking out you need lots of coffee and cigarettes." He laughed, knowing that he was right. In the past, whenever she had a crisis of any kind, she would have always been found in the comfy deckchairs outside her favourite café, a large coffee in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"You checked out the front first didn't you?" A faint smile crept onto her face; Mark Calloway always had been able to tell what was on her mind. Bailey had grown up under the eyes of Mark; he was her stand in father when her own had disappeared. As it turned out, the WWE had had their eyes on Bailey for quite some time.

"Of course I did. Now are you going to tell me what's bugging you or am I going to have to guess?" Mark chuckled knowing that in the end Bailey would spill the beans on what was up, it would just take some time.

"I'm fine. It's just Jeff."

"The Hardy boy?" Mark smirked, if only she knew what he knew.

"Yeah, him." Bailey sighed heaving her head up off the table to drink from her coffee mug.

"Well, what's wrong with Jeff then?"

"Nothings wrong with Jeff, it's me. Well, it's the both of us to be honest."

"This is going to be one of those days where you just aren't letting slip isn't it?" Mark rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing. Honestly, I'll just have to figure it out on my own, yeah." Bailey lifted her head and attempt to give Mark a reassuring smile.

"Whatever you say kiddo." Mark stretched his arm around her shoulder and squeezed slightly.

"Er, Bailz, it's time for the meeting." Maria said in the gentlest voice she could summon, still worried about Bailey's possibly worsened mood. Bailey nodded in reply, not up to talking to many people.

"BAILEY! MEETING! NOW!" Nikki screamed causing all of the divas to jump.

"I'm coming." Mark left the room after giving Bailey a hug and telling her what he always told her, to keep her chin up, Bailey walked over to the group of divas and her two best friends. "Must you shout?"

"Must you being in a shit mood?" Nikki smirked, "Have you not been laid in a while?" The colour drained from Bailey's face, Nikki's face dropped to the floor.

"Moving on." Bree coughed, "We have a meeting to get to."

* * *

**Jeff POV**

I was sat in my usual seat in the back of the conference room, legs crossed underneath me with a family sized bag of skittles on my lap. I sat popping them into my mouth, Matt sat next to me, he was telling me something, ranting on about someone, but I couldn't keep my concentration on him.

I was waiting for her. She knew where I was, yet she was avoiding me like the plague. What had I done that was so wrong? She had wanted it just as much as me, or she wouldn't have followed me back. Or would she? God she's so confusing.

What was it that kept me so interested in her? The door to the conference room opened again, some superstars piled in, none of them her. Mark Calloway walked in, the feeling of respect filtered through the room. That's were each and every one of us wanted to be. Up there with the top dogs, nothing could top that status. It wasn't until I realised that I was staring at him, did I realise that he was staring back. He caught my eye and smiled, knowing that he had spoken to Bailey, but not knowing if she knew that I had spoken to him first was eating me up inside.

The door opened again, and that's when everyone's attention went south. One by one the divas strutted into the room, Nikki, the wild child with an attitude that no one on the roster could match leaded the way, after half of the divas had entered, so did Aubrey, a girl who looked so sweet but had a temper that only a fool would test. Then came Bailey, her blonde her stuffed under a black baker boy hat, she was wearing those low skinny jeans that clung to her hips showing off the tattoos that I had found last night. The simple wifebeater that she wore showed off every little inch of her body that I had craved for so long, every inch that I had kissed. I watched her stand by the door, smacking gum and cracking her fingers. Nikki walked behind me and stood by the back exit, Aubrey walked to the other side of the room, opposite Bailey taking on the same stance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now that you are all here I would like to introduce you to some new members of staff." Vince began, "Everyone knows that in the past few months, we have been having some problems with security, especially for the divas." Vince nodded towards Bailey, she smiled slightly. Was it really my fault that she was the only person in the room that I could concentrate on? "Our new members of staff and situated around the room, they are here for one reason, and one reason only, to protect our divas. If they are subjected to any form of abuse, verbal or physical, I will not be responsible for their actions and immediate suspension will be given." Vince paused for some sort of dramatic effect, "Now, meet your new colleagues."

Every pair of eyes turned to Aubrey, everyone's except mine. I could hear Bree's words but I never once broke my gaze with Bailey. Aubrey stopped speaking and Nikki began, still I could hear the words but couldn't tear my eyes away from her. Nikki soon quietened down. For the first time since she had entered the room, Bailey lifted her head high.

"My name is Bailey Giancana, I am eighteen years old and will not tolerate any man that thinks he is better than me, I will bring you down to my level and show you that I mean ever word I say. If you have at least one brain cell you will have caught on that I am the only granddaughter of Salvatore Giancana, naturally I would rather play with guns than paint my nails. I am a fully trained wrestler," I sat up a little straighter, she might as well have been stood there in her work clothes, leather pants and a vest, everyone knew that she was straight to the point, but I was the only one to pick up on her urge to run out the room and hide. "Dory Funk plucked me out of a bar fight, just before I could kill the girl. I fight dirty and I don't care if I put you in hospital. I am more than a body guard for these girls; piss me off, and I'll show you what I can do with seven butcher knives and a handgun."

I watched as Bailey stood up a little straighter, cracking her back. She stood silent while Vince ran through the notices, script changes and promo times. Stephanie McMahon stood up from her seat; she turned to her audience and cleared her throat.

"I want to see Matt Hardy, Dave Bautista, Amy Dumas and Candice Michelle in my office within ten minutes of the end of the meeting. We have some storylines to change."

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we have a show to put on." Vince smiled as he watched the conference room clear out. I waited back a little bit watching Bailey resume her position at the back of the line of divas as the strutted out of the room. I have got to talk to her, its driving me insane.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Matt was stood directly in front of me, blocking my view of Bailey and ruining my plan to follow her out to the locker rooms.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied, attempting to subtly look over his shoulder, I caught a glimpse of the back of her head as she left the room. Dammit Matt, why now?

"No you're not. You've been off with everyone for a while." Matt's speech slowed down as things slowly clicked into place in his mind. "Ever since we went to that bar," he glared at Jeff. "Ever since you met that Bailey girl."

"Shut up Matt, I'm not in the mood for the third degree about some girl. I'm not in third grade anymore." I snapped without meaning to.

"You're obsessed."

"I am fucking not." I protested as we walked out into the corridor; I could see her at the front of the herds of people, she turned left, seconds later the door of the diva's locker room slammed shut behind her.

"You." Matt stopped walking all together. He really was trying to keep me away from her. "You love her."

"Matt?" Amy ran down the hall, swerving in and out of stage hands and other wrestlers. "Matt! Come on, we are supposed to be in Steph's office in five minutes, come on!" Amy was my saviour. I smiled at her, knowing that she would understand later. Matt turned back to me.

"We'll talk about this later." He whispered in a parental tone, before I could protest to being treat like a four year old Amy had linked her arm with Matt's and was dragging him down the hall in the opposite direction of the diva's locker room. I smiled; I'd talk to her now, before I go out to the ring and get myself hyped up. I approached the locker room door with care, knowing that the girls could jump up and run through the door screaming at any possible sight of a spider or a bug. I knocked twice and stood back. It was Nikki who answered the door, her hand flicked back to be what looked like touching her wrist, but I knew she was just holding a knife in place just in case. I opened my mouth to speak.

"She's not here."

"Yes she is." I protested, "I just saw her come in here."

"Well you obviously weren't paying that much attention because she just left for her break. She took her skateboard and her cigarettes, so I'm assuming she's outside." Nikki stared at me hard. "Well go on, I've told you were she is, go!" Before I could thank her she had disappeared behind the door and shut it. I wasn't going to miss her again so I ran through the halls and straight out through the car park. She was sat on top of her skateboard on the pavement with her knees pulled up to her chest, she hugged her legs as she smoked.

**End of Jeff POV**

"Don't bother, I'm leaving." Bailey whispered, she knew that he would be the only one to follow her out here.

"Why?"

"Because I'm supposed to be working okay." Bailey snapped, standing up and heading to her car, she popped the boot and threw her skateboard in before slamming it shut.

"No you're not. You're on your break." Bailey sighed. "Why are you avoiding me Bailey?"

"I'm not."

"Don't fucking lie to me." Jeff snapped pushing her up against the car, pinning her wrists back against the cold metal. A tear slid down her cheek, immediately Jeff loosened his grip. "Just tell me." He whispered turning away from her, sitting on the floor and leaning against the car.


End file.
